the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Music
World of Music is a song contest, where the participants represent a country and try to pick the best song possible, related to the country they represent. Rules Participants Each contestant can represent a total of 3 different countries, but only one country at a time. This means that if someone has represented Spain in one season, and later goes to represent Portugal, he can only represent those two countries for the remainder of the game. As of December 2016, the country limit restriction has been removed. The Game There will be one edition of World of Music per month. The previous edition's winner gets the privilege of hosting the next edition, and will be able to decide when during the month the season will be held. If the host does not host the season within the month or chooses to relinquish their hosting duties, a replacement host will be found. All participants pick a song from the country they represent. This song has to be made by or sung by someone from that country. This means that covers of foreign songs are allowed. It is up to the host to decide whether or not a song or artist is able to represent a certain country. The participants have within the allotted time period to send in songs. If someone does not send in a song within the deadline, they are disqualified and are not allowed to participate in the next installment of World of Music. When everybody has submitted, all participants are given a deadline decided by the host to listen to all the songs and distribute points to their favorite songs. If someone does not give out points within the deadline, they are also disqualified and all points given to them will be nullified. They also will not be able to participate in the next installment of World of Music. When all votes has been given, or the deadline has been reached, the points will be counted and whoever has the most points will win that installment of World of Music. In the case of a tie due to two or more submissions receiving the same amount of points, the highest number of top scores received will be decisive. If the winner still cannot be determined by this procedure, the number of times the next highest amount of points have been awarded shall be the deciding factor. If necessary, this method shall continue until account has been taken of the number of times one point has been awarded. In the unlikely case that there is still a tie, whichever submission war earlier in the running order will break the tie. The winner will then host the next month's installment of World of Music and the cycle will continue. Any problems that arise while an edition is taking place falls under the responsibility of the current host or current . The following tables show the point sums used with a specific number of participants. *After Season 24, semi finals above 20 participants became an optional addition, with the decision being made by the host. Special Rules * The Vatican City is too small to have any musicians of their nationality. Instead, a participant representing Vatican City will be able to pick songs from artists that has performed in Vatican City. Proof of this must be given when the song is submitted. *From February 2018 and forward, in addition to all fully recognized countries, the following countries are playable: China, Cyprus, North Korea, South Korea, Israel, Kosovo, Taiwan, Niue, Cook Islands, Tokelau, Hong Kong, Macau, Greenland, Faroe Islands, Sint Marteen, Aruba, Curaçao and French Polynesia. *From February 2019 and forward, this list was expanded with the following countries: Northern Mariana Islands, Guam, Puerto Rico, American Samoa, US Virgin Islands, Aaland, Svalbard, Guernsey, Isle of Man, Jersey, Bonaire, Sint Eustatius, Saba, Abkhazia, Artsakh, Northern Cyprus, Sahrawi, Somaliland, South Ossetia, Transnistria, Palestine, Christmas Island, Cocos Islands, Norfolk Island, Saint Barthélemy, Saint Martin, Saint Pierre and Miquelon, Wallis and Futuna, Akrotiri and Dhekelia, Anguilla, Bermuda, British Virgin Islands, Falkland Islands, Cayman Islands, Montserrat, Pitcairn Islands, Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, Turks and Caicos Islands, New Caledonia, Gibraltar, Ceuta and Melilla. History Special Seasons Countries Individual Histories Overview Winners Null Points See Also *World of Music: America - A USA-centric spin-off of World of Music. *Stats - Statistics and overviews about World of Music. *Debuts - A list of countries yet to debut in World of Music. Category:World of Music